Smokey
Smokey is an adult male Albertosaurus who appears in Dinosaur Island Revival, as the leader of the Scavengers. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Royale Smokey first appears in Dinosaur Island Revival Ep.6 Royale and he and the rest of The Scavengers are seen attacking Red-Sail, who was in the process of killing Blizzard. Smokey is the last to attack of the other scavengers, and after this, they overpower Red-Sail. After the attack, the Scavengers introduce themselves to Blizzard, with him subsequently joining them. The Fall In episode 8, we see Smokey and the rest of the scavengers hunt and kill a therizinosaurus, and drag it back to their lair, which already has other corpses in it. Smokey and the scavengers Don't do much through the series except recruit new members of the scavengers, Fury the Allosaurus, Shadow the Utahraptor, And Silus the Dilophosaurus, Until Episode 12 The Red Feast. In this episode, The scavengers are defeated by Red-Sail's family, and all of the members are either killed or run away. Smokey was the last member to surrender to the Spinosaurs, in which he finally runs away. It is unknown where Smokey is now. Season 2 Almost There Smokey is feasting on a carcass when Hunter arrives to steal the kill. Smokey really dose not want to give it up but Hunter chases him off and then eats the carcass. After that Smokey is then attacked by Blizzard as a surprise. The two hug and the Scavengers are slowly getting back together. A New King Blizzard is able to find Crash who has just hunted and killed a Einiosaurus. officially the Scavengers are all back together. Season 3 Family The Scavengers are migrating and and Andrewsarchus attacks them. The Andrewsarchus first knocks over and bites Blizzard. Melvin hops on top of the Andrewsarchus to try and save Blizzard but gets thrown off. Smokey then attacks but gets bitten on the throat. The only Scavenger left standing is Crash. It seems hopeless but Leo charges in and kills the Andrewsarchus now that he has saved them from the Andrewsarchus Leo is accepted in the Scavengers. Broken Red-Sail and his family are hunting Hadrosaurs that the Utahraptor pack want. So the Utahraptors fight the Spinosaurs over the Hadrosaurs. Alpha and Fury Split off to hunt the Hadrosaurs rather then fight the Spinosaurs. Fury attack Para but is stopped by Nick and Iggie who knock him over and beat him up. However Cindy ends up being separated from the fight and Alpha takes this chance to hop on top of her. Alpha then slits Cindy's throat, killing her. The Scavengers then arrive to fight along side the Utahraptors. Seeing his old pack Fury gets up even with 3 hadrosaurs on top of him. Fury then charges into battle helping kill Anubis. Alpha on the other hand decides to keep hunting the Hadrosaurs and leaps on Para's back. This time though Para throws Alpha off and runs away. When the battle is over Fury and Alpha both decide to join the Scavengers pack. Old Blood Now that the Utahraptor pack and the Scavengers have fused into a super pack they try to hunt the Ceratopsian herd. However the Ceratopsian herd forms a defensive wall around the super pack. The two are in a standoff. Until Switchblade looses his patience and attacks Achilles. Achilles throws him off giving a couple of Ceratopsians and opening to escape from. Still a couple are trapped and they need a way out. Blaze tries to run away however Shaman stands in his way. Blaze decides to make his own way out and smashes Shaman to the ground and runs off alive. However, Shaman chases him to a cliff where he and Shaman both fall and go unconscious. The entire pack begins to hop onto Zeus in a attempt to kill him. It seems as though there numbers are enough until Tank charges in and gets the raptors and scavengers off of Zeus. The pack then focuses there efforts on tank where they attack him. At first Tanks fends a couple of them off. But eventually Fury knocks Tank over and the sheer numbers of the Scavengers and the Utahraptors combined are to much. They then kill him eat him Here Lies the Scavengers a couple off Scavengers are all on watch duty while the rest of the Scavengers are asleep. Fury then spots Red-Sail and Nimbus who are here to avenge Anubis's death. Red-Sail quickly slashes Blizzard who begins to bleed out. Leo accompanies Blizzard and watches over him rather fight. Smokey then attacks Red-Sail but Nimbus pulls Smokey away by his tail before slashing him multiple times. Spilling Smokeys entrails on the floor. Eventually the rest of the pack wakes up Melvin and Frosty double team Nimbus. Nimbus then tails slaps Frosty and bites Melvin by the neck. Alpha then pounces Red-Sail and hops onto his head. Fury then charges Red-Sail and knocks him to the ground. Along with Alpha. Alpha gets up later. Red-Sail gets back up and knocks Fury over in response. But before Red-Sail can kill Fury Crash comes in and saves Fury. Fury then takes this chance to escape and die another day. By knocking over Red-Sail Ruby then tries to take this chance to kill Red-Sail but Nimbus stops her by biting her back. Red-Sail then dose the same to Crash and bites his back. Frosty then retreats from the fight. Alpha then joins right behind. Red-Sail then tries to kill Melvin but Crash drags Melvin away just in time both off them escaping with there lives. Leo finally leaves Blizzard to retreat with the rest of the living Scavengers. Smokey uses the last of his energy to try and save Blizzard. However Nimbus swipes him into a branch impaling him and killing him. Blizzard then gets brutally slashed by Red-Sail. With his last remaining strength Blizzard lies next to Smokey and dies next to his closest ally. Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Characters